


Raring For a Fight

by Civilliany



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t lose him. She wouldn’t lose him. Not even an entire league of psychotic murders, Ra’s al Ghul and an archaic arranged marriage would stop her. </p>
<p>Or Felicity showing off her kickass fighting skills that no one knew she had before. </p>
<p>A little action, mostly fluff, and some smut thrown in at the end. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raring For a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry! For those of you who are reading my other fics, I am working on them. I promise. It's just that I haven't been in the mood to write in the last few weeks-months, I don't know why. I'm trying to get back into it which is why this fic was created. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this lil fic to My Mutual Stalker (aka flipflops here in Ao3), she's absolutely amazing and if you haven't you should check out her fics, and all the other amazing fanfic writers out there. There is so many of you that I can't name everyone. I'm glad to be a part of such an amazing community of Olicity fanfic writers and I'm thankful for all of you for taking your time to write fics for all of us to enjoy. Thank you very much! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

****

* * *

 

Everyone’s eyes were trained on her as she entered the temple, paying little attention to the individuals trailing behind her. Following her until she came to a stop a safe distance away from the Lazarus Pit, surrounded by half a dozen armed guards.

 

They knew who she was, and what she meant to the man that was now known as Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon. They, however, did not see her as a threat, but a link to their heir’s past that was soon to be eradicated; a weakness that was to be destroyed. And that was where they were wrong. People always underestimated her, especially people bent on total destruction and annihilation. It was their own hubris that would be their ultimate downfall.

 

They were brought up from the dungeons to bare witness to the marriage of Al Sah-him and Nyssa al Ghul. The eyes of everyone turned to from the newest additions to the front of the room as Ra’s al Ghul, dressed in full Demon’s Head regalia, appeared from an enclosed alcove to stand in front of the Lazarus Pit.

 

He would officiate the wedding ceremony that was to take place, combining his bloodline with his chosen heir. It would be the fruition an archaic ritual that would see the furthering of his lineage and legacy as Demon’s Head. It was a reprehensible act.

 

The room was packed with nearly two-dozen varying members of male and female members of the League of Assassins. She was surrounded by the most dangerous and cold-blooded murders in the world in one room and she hadn’t even included Malcolm Merlyn in that particular mix.

 

Her heart pounded beneath her chest as she felt her stomach knot with dread as she saw Oliver appear from another alcove, moving to stand beside Ra’s. She looked into his eyes. Eyes that offered no recognition of the man she once knew, where she once saw emotion, kindness, strength and love was now filled with a cold, blank, harsh darkness instead.

 

But she knew he was there beneath the icy façade of Al Sah-him. She had seen him, the real him, the man that she had fallen in love with, the man who would do anything to protect his sister, _her Oliver,_ only hours ago. She once said that her belief in him was one of the two things she knew with absolute certainty. That had not changed.

 

The doors to the temple drew opened as Nyssa was escorted down the aisle towards her father and her betrothed. The look of utter disgust and disdain coloured her face as she drew closer to the Lazarus Pit.

 

The high priestess that conducted Thea’s resurrection in the Lazarus Pit and the woman that she stole the ancient Rohypnol from began to chant in Arabic as she slowly circled Oliver and Nyssa three times before stopping in front of them.

 

Nyssa moved so quickly, she thought it had been a figment of her imagination. One moment Nyssa was standing stoically beside Al Sah-him, the next he was blocking an ornate dagger that she had intended to kill him with.

 

She could she the last moments of fight in Nyssa’s eyes before it faded away as Al Sah-him threw the dagger away and turned to face Ra’s once again and asked the priestess to continue. She bound both their hands together with a red silk sash, before bowing and moving to a stand beside Ra’s.

 

Felicity knew it was now or never. She had to act. She wasn’t going to lose him. She couldn’t lose him. Not like this. Not to a mask that was once again forcefully thrust upon him. Not when his soul was on the line. She could come to terms, albeit painstakingly, with losing him and a possible shared future but she could not let him lose his soul.

 

She took notice of all the guards when she entered the room, noting their weapons, their distances from her and her team.

 

Her fists tightened as she slowly, as she grounded her stance, and slowly released her breath, allowing her instincts and training to take over.

 

The guards behind her were the first to fall.

 

Three strikes.

 

That was all it took to incapacitate once guard before she moved on to the next.

 

Four strikes.

 

Four strikes were all it took to disarm the next one.

 

Her size and speed came into play as she took out two more guards before removing the guns inside her jacket.

 

Bullets flew as she took out more guards in the room before utter chaos erupted.

 

Guards moved in as Felicity quickly reloaded her guns and began firing them.

 

Diggle and Malcolm took on multiple assassins in hand-to-hand combat, as Ray and Laurel attempted to fight off others before being saved respectively by Diggle and Malcolm.

 

Tatsu covered her six o’clock, as she moved closer towards the Lazarus Pit and Ra’s al Ghul, firing her weapons at any guards that got in her way.

 

Minutes later the room was littered with the bodies of deceased members with the League of Assassin and Al Sah-him’s sword trained on Ra’s throat.

 

All those still standing, all of them bloodied, battered, and bruised, had their weapons aimed at Ra’s. None willing to concede an inch, fearing Ra’s would escape from their clutches.

 

“Move,” ordered Felicity, her gun waving Ra’s away from the Lazarus Pit, Al Sah-him moving with him, his sword still pressed up against Ra’s neck.

 

“I see that you did not heed my instructions, child, to say goodbye to your beloved,” spoke Ra’s calmly.

 

“I don’t take instructions from a psychotic murder of a league of psychotic murders,” she spit out.

 

“Are you going to kill me, child,” Ra’s arrogantly asked. “You have killed in defense, as we have all just witnessed, but have you ever murdered a man in cold blood, child? Have you ever taken a life for the sake of taking a life,” Ra’s taunted, trying to rile her up and make a mistake, not even worried about the sword that could end his life with a single swipe.

 

“No,” Felicity answered. “She is,” responded Felicity, tilting her head towards Nyssa, slowly backing away from Ra’s, as Nyssa drew herself up to the front and Al Sah-him removing his sword.

 

“With pleasure,” snarled Nyssa, before plunging two daggers into the opposite sides of Ra’s neck, slicing through carotid. Ra’s body crumpled to the ground, as Nyssa pulled the daggers from his body, bright red blood spluttering from his wounds.  

 

“Looks like you’re the new Demon’s head, Nyssa,” Felicity announced, staring directly into Nyssa’s eyes, seeing the relief that the death of her father brought her.

 

“I guess I am, Felicity Smoak,” replied Nyssa, her voice full of relief of having escaped an archaic marriage and the grips of her father’s control. “Thank you for your assistance.”

 

“You’re welcome. Next time though try finding someone else to help you execute your father and a bunch of his henchmen. This was a one time only thing,” babbled Felicity. “I’m in the vigilante business, not the dismantling of secret leagues of psychotic murders business.”

 

**…**

It had been a few days since they had all arrived home to Starling City. Diggle had taken off for some well-needed vacation time with Lyla and Sara, while Thea was working towards reopening Verdant. Merlyn had disappeared into the mist once again, Laurel was back to her day job, and Ray had left for Ivy Town.

 

While the news had come has a complete shock, Felicity was settling into her role as the new CEO and owner of Palmer Technology fairly well. It was never a role she would have imagined herself in but she was trying to take it all in in stride and learn as the job went on. Though she didn’t think it was that hard since Oliver had previously held the same position prior to Ray.

 

“Ms. Smoak,” asked Gerry, poking his head into her office. “Mr. Queen here to see you. Shall I let him in?”

 

“You can let him in,” replied Felicity, standing up and smoothing out her form fitting grey wrap dress. “And you can also head out a little early for your lunch, Gerry. Thanks.”

 

Gerry nodded before allowing Oliver entrance.

 

“Oliver,” acknowledged Felicity, as Oliver entered her office, moving from around her desk, her knee high leather Christian Louboutin high heeled boots clicking against the marble floor, and gesturing to the seating area in her office.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver answered, before bending down to kiss her. “Your new title seems to be fitting quite nicely,” Oliver said, his voice full of joy and a smile on his face, his eyes becoming heated as he glanced at her outfit before sitting down beside her.  

 

“I think so. I mean I can’t be as bad as the last two CEOs,” Felicity teased.

 

“I don’t doubt that,” he responded, peeking her on the lips. “Here,” placing the take out bag on the coffee table. “Pad Thai for lunch. And I tripled checked to make sure that none of it contains or have come in contact with peanuts.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver,” her voice full of delight.

 

“You’re welcome,” he responded, before nuzzling into the side of neck and placing kisses down the side of her neck causing her to quietly moan. “Don’t want anything to happen to my girlfriend now that I finally have her.”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity admonished, “we’re in the office.”

 

“I know,” replied Oliver, his voice deepening an octave, as his lips trailed down her neck onto her shoulders where he had removed the dress. “But there’s no one here remember? You sent Gerry out for lunch and no one can get on this floor without an executive pass, so I think we’re good. Don’t you, Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Oliver?” Felicity responded, her resolve dissolving, as both of Oliver’s hands landed on her waist, removing the tie holding her dress together.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“We’ve got ninety minutes.”

 

“Got it,” whispered Oliver into her skin. His hands circled her waist, as he lowered both of them onto the couch, his lips trailing down her face and on to her chest, pushing the sides of her dress further a part.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders, urging him on.

 

Felicity felt his fingers dip into the sides of her thong before he dragged them down her legs and pocketing them.

 

“This is my favourite view in the world,” Oliver huffed, his pupils completely blown, looking down at her before kissing his way back up body before ending up at her lips once again.

 

“Pants, Oliver,” Felicity whispered, as she trailed her lips down his neck, her hands coming down to attack his pant’s zipper. Slowly sliding it down before palming him through his boxer briefs.

 

“Baby,” Oliver murmured.

 

“Off, Oliver,” Felicity ordered, causing Oliver to draw up and look her in the eyes. “Off,” Felicity enunciated.

 

“Definitely the best Fortune 500 CEO out there,” Oliver retorted, before quickly shucking off his pants and underwear.

 

Felicity didn’t know how long they spent inside each other’s body, giving each other untold amounts of pleasure but she didn’t really care at this point as her heated body was beginning to slowly come down from its heated high.

 

“So are you ever going to tell me how you learned how to shots guns and fight like that,” Oliver questioned, his right hand slowly trailing up and down her spine while his left gently her onto her waist, their legs completely intertwined.

 

“Those are my secrets to tell,” Felicity answered, placing a kiss directly over his Bratva tattoo.

 

“But we’re partners. Partners don’t have secrets.”

 

She raises her eyebrow at him, both knowing full well the secrets he has still kept under wraps.

 

“I guess you’ll tell me in time, right?” Oliver said, brushing a piece of hair that had fall on to hear face off to the side.

 

“In time,” Felicity responded, placing her hand over his beating heart.

 

“We have all the time world,” said Oliver, nudging the side of her head with his nose before capturing her lips and kissing her like they had all the time in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm always happy to hear your thoughts, good or bad. So comment away below. 
> 
> I'm also on Twitter if you want to come have a chat about Olicity, I promise I don't bite...most of the time :P   
> You can find me at my handle: @CiViiLy


End file.
